5 Times Jackson Pranked Scott And The 1 Time The Pack Got Him Back
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: Jackson keeps Pranking Scott, getting Isaac hurt in the process. So the pack has an idea to get him back (CRACK FIC) (rated T for language)


**Authors notes: Ok I don't know where this came from but ok… good to get it out of my head**

 **1:** Jackson loved to prank Scott. It started with simple pranks like making something jump out of his locker or pouring cold water on him when he got in the change rooms. But since discovering Scott was a wolf, and the he had gotten bitten and join the Hale pack. Jackson's pranks had gone a little too far on the young werewolf.

The first time that Jackson pranked Scott it was during Lacrosse. He had asked Danny to help him they had spread mountain ash around the perimeter of the field. When Scott and Jackson had walked in Danny had closed the small gap in the mountain ash. Jackson was exited to get his plan going.

At first the Lacrosse game went to plan, they were scoring high and as usual Scott was back flipping around the field and scoring goal after goal. Blowing everyone's mind. But when coach told them practice is over and to go get changed the team went back into the locker rooms, of course Jackson would be trapped to be he didn't care. He watched as Scott got his stick and went towards the change room. And them smacking face first into the mountain ash barrier. Swearing loudly and watching the team run into the change rooms he cursed again. "STILES!" he yelled out but Stiles didn't hear him.

"What's wrong McCall, can't get out because of the magic pixie dust" Jackson sneered enjoying the look he got from the young werewolf, his eyes glowing bright menacing red. "Aww the poor little puppy can't get out he teased"

Scott ran towards him ready to fight when Danny broke the circle, Jackson ran out and Danny covered to circle with some more the black dust. "Sorry McCall" he called out "Jackson said he will give me 500 bucks for helping him out"

"Yeah I get it" Scott mumbled "anyone would trap one of their team mates in a magical cage so they could get 500 bucks" he said under his breath. Scott saw Jackson laughing as he walked away.

The School was right next to the field so if he just started pushing on the barrier he was bound to get someone's attention. Scott he called Stiles. After 2 short rings Stiles picked up.

"Yo Scotty" he said cheerfully into the phone

"You forgetting something Stiles" Scott said back rolling his eyes slightly

"Uhhh" Stiles sounded confused "Danny said you told him to tell me that you were going to train a little bit longer and meet me later"

Scott groaned "Yeah well Jackson paid Danny to help him. I'm currently still on the Lacrosse field unable to get off because of the magical pixie dust barrier, that I can't break because I would gather to much attention."

Scott paused as he let Stiles laugh "Hold on buddy, I'm on my way"

A few minutes later Stiles was kicking the black dust away and giving Scott a light punch on the shoulder.

 **2:** The next time Jackson pranked Scott was during the full moon. Normally on the full moon the pack goes for a run, Derek and Scott lead since they are the alphas followed behind by Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson. While Lydia Stiles and Allison stay home and prepare the food for when they get back.

Hiding a small dart gun in his pocket Jackson prepared for the next prank, as the wolves shifted to their beta forms Jackson smiled. Waiting for the right time, when no one was looking to shoot the unsuspecting teen. Jackson loved the run they had, but the wanted to make this one a little different, noticing Scott had slowed down a little to check on everyone in the pack, Jackson took his chance. No one was looking so Jackson hit the trigger on the small silent dart gun.

Right on point, Jackson saw Scott flinch and then shake his head, the dart fell off 'evidence taken care of' now he just had to wait. So he ran a bit faster as Scott came up to him

"Hey Jackson, how you going? Feeling alright?" he asked with his usual light tone and calm demeanor

"yeah, fine" Jackson smiled back "let's keep running"

Scott ran up to the front again a couple meters behind Derek and Jackson made sure he kept an eye on the young alpha.

After around 10 minutes Jackson smirked seeing the drug finally take effect. He saw Scott's fast pace slow down a little and Scott shook his head before running back to his usual pace, again a couple seconds later he shook his head.

"Scott, you alright" Isaac asked from in front of him "you keep losing your pace"

"Yeah…Yeah!" Scott said sounding a little dazed "Just got lost in thought for a second"

"Alright….." Isaac didn't sound convinced.

A couple minutes later Scott stopped completely "Derek….." was all he got out before he collapsed to the ground.

"SCOTT!" Isaac Screamed "DEREK, COME QUICK"

Derek came running over quickly, he noticed Scott on the ground and was next to him in a second checking his limbs and listening to his heart "Erica what happened" Derek said firmly

"I'm not sure he started losing pace a couple times, then he just stopped and collapsed completely" she said a little stunned.

"Sounds like someone has used a tranquilizer on him" Derek grumbled "Let's get him back to the house"

Derek picked up Scott bridle style and the small pack made their way back to the hale house. They were greeted by Stiles who was frantic in seconds "Scott!, SCOTT!, ALLISON GET OUT HERE" he screamed "Oh God Derek what happened" Stiles gasped

"Stiles calm down, lets just get him inside, he has just be sedated" Derek said slowly hoping to calm the frantic teen down

"SEDATED WHY HAS HE BEEN SEDATED" Stiles screamed

Derek sighed.

A few hours later dazed and groggy Scott woke up, Looking around at the room, he tried to get up and failed miserably, "wohh, what happened" he slurred

"You got sedated dumbass"

 **3:** The third time was once again during lacrosse practice. Jackson loaded with earmuffs and earplugs, swapped coaches whistle for a dog whistle. Knowing that it would still hurt his ears even with ear protection but for McCall it was worth it.

As the lacrosse team ran onto the field coach Finstock starting yelling Instructions to the players, telling the player to go to different positions around the field.

Coach got out his whistle and blew it. He saw Scott cover his eyes with a groan, non of the other players reacted to the whistle. Coach took a massive breath and blew the whistle again, Jackson didn't see Isaac until it was too late.

With a shriek both Isaac and Scott dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Unconscious. Finstock dropped the whistle and ran over to Scott, while half the team ran to Isaac the other half ran to Scott.

"McCall?, McCall?, Scott?" Coach tried but Scott remained unresponsive Jackson got a little nervous for a second, that he had really hurt Scott and Isaac. But he quickly dismissed the thought "ANYONE GETTING A RESPONSE FROM LAYHEY" Coach yelled out. Several no's, nopes and not yets greeted the yell

Soon enough, Stiles came jogging over to Jackson practically fuming, "JACKSON YOU ASS HOLE, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY PRANKING SCOTT LIKE THIS. YOU IDIOT, NOT ONLY IS SCOTT UNCONCUSS BECAUSE OF YOU BUT SO IT ISAAC" Stiles yelled at him

"Who, Stilinski calm down. It was just a dog whistle, no big deal alright to calm the hell down" Jackson replied with a smirk

"calm down, calm down. Don't you dare-" Stiles was cut off by Lydia and Allison running onto the field from the school.

"Jackson you dumbass, what the hell were you thinking" Allison said gritting her teeth

"Let's just forget about him for a second" Lydia interrupted "How are we going to wake Scott and Isaac up, I mean look at the team, they are all freaking out. And I'm pretty sure if they don't wake up soon Coach is going to have to call and ambulance"

The group nodded, "I've got some wolfsbane/herbs in my bag. It we wave it under their nose it might work to wake them up" Allison suggested

"Good idea" Stiles said "Go get it, I'll give it to Scott you give it to Isaac."

A few minutes later Allison was running back to the field with two small ziplock bags, "Ok just wave this under their nose and they should wake up if we have this right" she told Stiles

"yep"

Stiles ran off with the small bag towards Scott while Allison ran off towards Isaac, when stiles approached the group surrounding Scott he heard coach yelling "SOMEONE GET STILINSKI, HE MIGHT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

"right here coach" Stiles yelled he got up close to Scott and discreetly waved the bag under his nose. With a deep intake of breath Scott woke this a start "wooh, what happened" he replied groggy "COACH LAYHEYS AWAKE," one of the players yelled from the other side of the field

"McCall, Lahey im going to have to call the ambulance"

Scott and Isaac nodded "Bloody Jackson"

 **4:** after the last incident and accidently hurting Isaac Jackson was more careful when pranking Scott. He had to plan carefully to make sure no one grew suspicious. Jackson was running out of ideas…that was until Lydia's party knowing that if he spiked Scott beer that he would be drunk before anyone else. What better to embarrass Scott. GET HIM DRUNK.

Getting the right amount of Wolfsbane was the hard part. Jackson wasn't the best of friends with Scott but he didn't want to kill him. Getting the right type of Wolfsbane was also tricky he needed one that would work with the alcohol.

Finally, when the day of Lydia's party arrived Jackson was all set, getting there a little earlier. Lydia was really happy with Jackson coming earlier soon Allison had arrived followed by Scott and Stiles. Erica and Boyd arrived 10 minutes later with Isaac not far behind them. Jackson smiled as the Lacrosse team and some other students from the School arrived. Yay McCall would have an audience.

Watching Scott closely Jackson was happy that Scott didn't wait long to grab a drink. Soon Stiles had called him over to see something and Jackson quickly dropped the small amount of purple powder in Scott's drink, swirling it around it had dissolved. In no time at all Scott was back and drowning the rest of the cup. Yes.

Jackson watched closely as he saw Scott stumble for the first time, Stiles caught his arm before he fell "woh Scott you okay there," Stiles had laughed at his friends clumsiness

"Yeahhhhhh, Stileesssss, I'm Okayyyyy" Scott giggled back at Stiles drawing the words out long

Stiles eyes furrowed as he watched Scott get up and stumble away calling out "Alissssson, Alissssssssoooonnnnn"

Stiles ran quickly over to Lydia "Lyds, somethings going on, Scott's drunk"

Stiles saw the exact moment that Lydia realized the werewolves can't get drunk "what? How?" she stumbled out looking around the party for Scott and finding his still yelling out for Allison.

"I swear I took Scott over like 10 minutes to show him the Ice sculpture, he pointed up the parody werewolf, I come back like 5 minutes ago and Scott is stumble over his feet drunk. Last time I looked werewolves cant get drunk. And no one can get drunk in like 5 minutes" Stiles quickly told Lydia.

Stiles and Lydia ran over to were Allison was and quickly alerting her of the situation, "someone must of spiked his drink with wolfsbane" she said "it's the only way I can think for him getting drunk and so quickly. Do you know who would want to do that"

Stiles faced darkened "Bloody hell, Jackson keeps pranking Scott, I bet on my life this is Jacksons doing" he pointed over to Scott who had given up calling for Allison and was now just calling out for Stiles.

"hey guys anyone know what's happened to Scott?" Danny asked as he walked up with Jackson by his side.

"yeah I think I have and idea" Stiles glared "Lydia, Allison come on we better go look after a Scott. I don't think he has ever been this drunk before"

Walking over to Scott who was looking at his hands closely the group approached his carefully "Hey Scotty what are you doing" Stiles asked slowly

Scott brows furrowed as he looked up and Stiles and then at Allison, completely ignoring Stiles question a big grin spread quickly across his face. "Allisssonn, I was looking for you" he smiled "I couldn't find you"

"aww Scott it ok" she smiled back at him "we were looking for you"

If it was even possible Scott's smiled got even bigger "really, why were you doing that?"

"cause we missed you dumby"

Scott nose crinkled up and he started laughing the group looked confused as Scott just sat their laughed "some drunks are violent, or weird, or mean…well Scott he unnaturally happy"

Suddenly Scott stopped laughing and his nose crinkled up "ewwwwwwwww whats that smellllllll"

"what smell Scott?" Stiles asked

"wait what smell?" Scott said looking at Stiles

"this is going to be a long night" Lydia complained

 **5:** the last prank Jackson did had to be the most harmless but it really pisses Scott and the pack off. he picked up a blue and black collar from the pet shop getting a name tag saying "SCOTT" on it and putting it in Scotts locker.

After lacrosse training Scott had gone to his locker to take his clothes out to get changed, that's when the large back and blue collar feel out onto the ground a small clang when the tag hit the ground. Scott picked up the collar as his brows furrowed, after looking at the tag Scott's eyes flared bright red he heard the young alpha stifle a low growl, Stiles had chosen this time to turn up at this point and noticed Scotts eyes blazing red

"Scott? Scott?, geese Scott going full alpha these." Stiles tried with humor in his voice as his stomach tightened.

Scotts eyes faded back to the warm brown that his family and friends were used to before he looked around the locker room. Jaw clenched his eyes found Jackson and he charged.

Jacksons back slammed into the locker behind him sending a loud clang and vibration through the locker room alerting the team and Finstock of the full blown brawl about to take place. Forming his hand into a fist Scott punched Jackson square in the jaw. Stiles and Danny are yelling at this point.

Jackson managed to get his legs and kick Scott in the gut but Scott was quick in recovery and clawed through Jacksons shoulder, Jackson managed to get a nice hit through Scott stomach before the team was pulling to boys away as Scott Jackson and coach screamed

"MCCALL, WHITTEMORE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"

"JACKSON YOU SON OF A BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEREK WILL FREAKING KILL YOU. YOU FREAKING IDIOT

"GEESE MCCALL IT WAS A FREAKING JOKE"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES DEREK HAVE TO DO THIS. MCCALL WHY ARE YOU HANING AROUND DEREK

"I'M YOUR FREAKING ALPHA JACKSON SHUT THE HELL UP"

That got some confused looks from people before the locker door burst open and the looming shadow of Derek Hale burst in smoke practically coming out of his ears.

"Derek your not aloud in here get out" coach said to Derek

"Im not leaving without these to idiots"

Coach seemed to back off a little but Stiles knew he would let him leave with Scott and Jackson

The team watched as Derek turned towards Scott "True freaking alpha or not. I don't care that it only happens once in 100 years do that again and I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the Argents on a silver platter, I'm older and I freaking tell you what to do I don't care who you are" Scott shrunk back dipping his head Derek leaned into his ear "You may be an alpha. And you may be second in command but that doesn't give you any permission to do that" he leaned back his face lost the ferocity it had before "your stomach?" he asked pointing to the blood

"healed" Scott mumbled

Dereks face once again morphed into anger before turning to Jackson "You idiot don't think I don't know what you have done to him. Sedating him" Coach looked around sharply "spiking his drink, trapping him, nearly making him deaf, you will train to you cant walk tonight you understand that," he growled "your shoulder?"

"still there"

"bandage it" he turned to Scott "come"

"but im still in school you can-" Scott protested

"I said come" Derek said letting some of the alpha into his voice "You too Jackson come" the two boys were forced to come and stand behind Derek "Stiles come by tonight and bring some mountain ash these two aren't going anyway"

Derek turned and walked out followed by Jackson and Scott the collar discarded on the floor

Coach turned to Stiles "should I be concerned, I'm concerned"

 **+1**

When all the pack had found out what had happened to Scott over the last months they got pretty mad. They decided to play a prank on him…

Walking home from School a figure dressed in all black jumped out from the bushes startled by the intruder Jackson screamed. The figure sprayed him with water from a spray bottle before running away. Jackson got up of the ground rolling his eyes and annoyed at himself for being so scared.

Jackson walked into the old Hale house where the rest of the pack would be seated waiting for 'pack night' as soon as Jackson walked in he heard Isaac speak "what's that smell?"

As he walked into the room he saw Erica, Boyd, Scott and Derek scrunch their faces up too. The betas eyes flashed first then the deep crimsons of Scotts and Derek's came next. Soon they were all half shifted moving slowly towards Jackson.

Allison yelled out and made a move forward to stop them but Scott lashed out and scratched her over her chest bursting the fake blood pelts under her top Stiles and Lydia ran to her aid as Allison tried not to laugh.

Erica swiped Jackson first the deep marks left in his skin healing quickly. But by the time the first blow had healed over Boyd and Isaac were preparing for their attack, Jackson yelling out

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS WHAT GOTT- ARHHHH" he yelled

"Jackson what the hell if going on" Stiles yelled out "we need to get Allison to a hospital soon"

"Scott!" Lydia yelled out as Scott let out a deep throaty growl and started advancing on Jackson, Jackson quickly shifted "Scott! Snap out of it" she yelled at him as Scott and Jackson circled each other.

Jackson was first to jump. Launching himself at Scott, the two begun to roll around on the floor slashing each other and growling deeply. Red eyes baring deeply into the golden yellow.

Finally, Scott seemed to get the upper hand, rising his hand ready to slash Jackson's throat. He quickly bought his hand down-

But stopping just before he hit Jackson's neck. He shifted back but kept his red eyes shining "Maybe next time you might think twice before pranking me" she smiled as Derek and the rest of the wolves shifted back and Allison got up of the floor.

"blood packets" she smiled at Jackson's shocked face "maybe next time you won't prank Scott, otherwise me might be forced to kill you" she laughed

Jackson looked in shock at the group as the laughed and went back to sit on the couch "I can't believe you guys, I seriously thought you were going to kill me"

"can we get back to pack night now" Stiles complained "PS Jackson you liked my ninja outfit?"

"THAT WAS YOU!"

 **Good to get that out of my head. That took way to long to write but I hope you liked it. I should be uploading a new chapter of wolves and Gladers soon but for now R &R BYEEE.**


End file.
